


Rescue

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Felger! Felger! JAY! What did I say about touching?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'three things I would never, ever write' meme. Prompt: Jack/Felger.

"Colonel O'Neill!" yelled Jay Felger, flinging himself at Jack and babbling his relief at being rescued. Jack, in response, grabbed Jay's hat and fended him off.

"Felger! Felger! JAY! What did I say about touching?" he snapped.

Jay stepped back, quickly. Jack could be so touchy – in the non-touchy way – sometimes. "Not in public," he muttered.

"Damn right."

"Absolutely, yes, it's just I'm so glad to see you – we were over there, and they – the Jaffa came, and they were shooting, and I couldn't fix the Gate controls, and they were everywhere, and Major Carter was shooting, and then you – you-" his voice sped up as he spoke, a heady combination of adrenalin and relief, and he lunged again at the Colonel, wrapping his arms around him and clinging for all he was worth. "I'm so glad to see you," he said, muffled against Jack's chest.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled a hand free, to rub Jay's back, soothingly. "Yeah, I got that," he said, somewhat more gently.


End file.
